Asshole
by Seth'sInsatiableFaggot
Summary: Matt gives Mello a taste of one of his favorite hobbies. MxM.


**Well, I was given a shitload of writing prompts from a friend so I got started. Now I've finished two of them, and I'm working on another. The majority of them are quite short, like this one, but I think Aftermath is over 1,000 words. If you guys want me to write anything, lemme know. -KingofthePocky**

* * *

"Come on, Mello! It's not that bad! You actually look pretty damn sexy." Matt insisted. He was leaning against the bedroom door – the door that the blonde had just slammed in his face. "If you don't let me in, I'll break down the door." he grinned and lifted a hand to the sword that rested in its scabbard, said scabbard on his back.

"Piss off." mumbled a quiet voice on the other side of the door. At least he didn't sound as angry as he did earlier. "I'll come out when you let me take off this stupid dress."

Matt grinned wider and lowered his hand, taking a step back from the door. "Do I have to go to this thing by myself? Ah well. I guess I'll have to find myself a less grumpy blonde." he turned and started walking away from the door.

_Crash._

_Slam._

The redhead glanced over his shoulder at the blonde man who stood there, his hands fisted in the skirt of the dress. "There we go. I thought you'd never come out." he chuckled and took a moment to admire his partner. "You make a fucking hot princess, ya know."

Mello growled dangerously and tugged at the corset. "Of course I do. I hate this fucking corset. I can't even breath and it makes me look like I have tits." he grumbled, leaning against the door frame. "Remind me why I'm doing this again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're dressed up as Princess Zelda 'cause you're coming with me to the games convention. Link can't go without his princess now, can he?" Matt said, his expression one of mock innocence.

_He does make a good Link though..._ Thought the blonde, untwisting his fingers from the material covering his chest. "I don't even play video games; that's your hobby. You wouldn't come with me when I asked you to come to the new chocolate store with me, and you didn't have to dress up in some stupid costume." he sighed when Matt's grin remained plastered on his face.

"I would've asked Near to come with me, but he'd make a shit Zelda. He'd probably go as that fucking asshole thing that runs around in the Sacred Grove in Twilight Princess. Or Navi. Yeah, I can see that." he laughed, leaning forward to grab Mello's hand. "Come on. I paid good, hard earned money for that dress – you better come with me."

"You didn't earn that money, you asshole. You stole it. You hacked into some rich guy's bank account and stole _his_ hard earned money." the blonde grumbled as he was pulled out of the doorway, all the way to the front door.

Matt chuckled and pushed him out, shutting and locking the door behind them. "True... very true... Damn, you know me too well. Get in the car, princess."

Mello turned his icy blue glare onto the redhead and stalked off to the passenger side of Matt's beloved Chevrolet Chevelle. "Shut up, you fucking asshole. Hurry up and get in the car so we can get this over and done with."

The gamer laughed and ran to the car, lifting up to slide across the hood of the car before landing safely on the ground by the driver's side door. "Coming..." he snorted as he got in the Chevy. "Well, you will be coming later for doing me this magnificent favor." with a light chuckle, he pulled a small glass bottle from the bag on his belt and took a sip of the red liquid inside.

"What the fuck is that?" Mello rose an eyebrow and pulled the bottle from him, warily taking a sniff of the contents. "The fuck..."

"It's Red Bull mixed with red Kool Aid. It replenishes 8 hearts when you drink it." Matt nodded in all seriousness and took the bottle back before putting the stopper back in the bottle.

Mello sighed and shook his head, looking out of the window. "You really are a nerd, aren't you." he mumbled under his breath.

"Aye, that I am. Nerd and proud. Now, let's get going, Princess Zelda."

* * *

**(Suggested listening: Legend of Zelda **by** System of a Down)**


End file.
